


Northern Sunrise:  Chocolate

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Harems, Master/Pet, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Ruby and Yang realize they both bought the same finest Atlasian Chocolates to woo the Atlasian heiress, and try to decide what to do about it.Northern Sunrise (White Rose, Sunshine, Freezerburn)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Faunus Rights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby: *hides something in the back of her bed*

Yang: What ya got there, sis?

Ruby (nervously looking about): Nothing.

Yang: So, who's the nothing for?

Ruby: If you must know, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Yang: Alright, now I'm curious.

Ruby: Promise you won't tell her.

Yang: Of course. I will reserve the right to pester you into telling her.

Ruby: *sighs*

Ruby: Fiiine. It's for Weiss.

Yang: Shit.

Ruby: What?

Yang: So... what did you get her?..

Ruby: If you promise not to tell, the - finest- Atlasian - chocolates.

Yang: Hold it right there.

Ruby: *holds the chocolates*

Yang: *climbs up to her bed and grabs something from the back*

Yang: *brings a box of Atlasian chocolates over to Ruby's bed*

Yang: Shit, same brand, too. Ha - ha... great minds think alike.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Yang: I also got them for the most beautiful, elegant, graceful girl I've ever seen.

Ruby: *look of non-comprehension*

Yang: She's like a snow princess.

Ruby: *questioning look*

Yang: It's Weiss. I'm in love with Weiss. You're in love with Weiss. We got her the exact same Atlasian chocolates. So, any ideas?

Ruby: About what?

Yang: Ruby?.. I mean... what do we do here?..

Ruby: I don't know what you're doing, but I'm - giving - her - my chocolates.

Yang: Listen sis, this is some heavy stuff here.

Ruby: But...

Yang: If we mess this up, we'll blame each other... I've seen this kind of thing pull friends apart at the seems.

Ruby: So, what do we do?

Yang: Yeah, I'm not any good at this serious stuff. But we need to make sure we get some way to make sure we don't fight over her.

Ruby: Why do we have to fight?

Yang: Well, duh, only one of us can get her. That's kind of the cardinal rule of this sort of thing.

Ruby: And *huff* if I don't want to play by the rules?

Yang: What, are you above the law?!

Ruby: I AM ABOVE THE LAW!

Ruby: *evil laughter*

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: I could hear you all the way down the corridor.

Ruby and Yang: *hide the chocolates behind their backs*

Yang: Hey, uh, Weiss...

Ruby: Hi, Weiss.

Ruby: *waves with the chocolates before remembering she has them, quickly hiding them behind her back*

Weiss: *augustly looks between the sisters, back and forth, each time they became more nervous*

Yang: It was Ruby's idea!

Weiss: What was?

Ruby: *brings the chocolates up front*

Ruby: To buy you chocolates.

Yang: That's not it. Okay, yes, you bought her chocolates.

Yang: *brings the chocolates up front*

Yang: But so did I.

Weiss: I... thank you both for your kind gifts. Though, I suspect something else is afoot. Is there anything I could do to thank you for them?

Yang: How about a kiss?

Weiss: *gives Yang a quick peck on the cheek*

Ruby: How come she gets one?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Weiss: *gives Ruby a quick peck on the cheek*

Weiss: Satisfied?

Yang: I'm never washing my cheek again.

Weiss: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but there is no way I could possibly allow that.

Yang: Is she so adorably incensed?

Ruby: She is cute, but she's also sexy...

Ruby: Cute. I said cute.

Weiss: I do not know what seems to have possessed you pair today, but I thank you for your gifts. It was actually quite thoughtful. It has been sometime since I have had Atlasian chocolates.

Yang: Is that a tear?

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

Weiss: It is nothing of the sort.

Yang: Just... how long has it been...

Weiss: Yes, well, Father, it seems, disapproves of such things.

Yang: How?.. Long?..

Weiss: If you must know, nearly a decade. *sniff*

Ruby and Yang: WHAT?!

Weiss: If you could please... not... shout...

Yang: *pulls Weiss into a hug*

Ruby: *turns into rose petals, flying down*

Ruby: *joins the hug*

Weiss (mumbling): Thank you.

* * *

Weiss: *wipes her eyes as she stands from her bed*

Weiss: *turns around and curtseys at Ruby and Yang still on the bed*

Weiss: I thank you once again. I have never had finer company. *sniff*

Weiss: You are both so wonderful to me. I must look quite the fright.

Ruby and Yang: You are beautiful!

Weiss: *sniff*

Weiss: Now, might I ask, what is the purpose of these gifts?

Ruby and Yang: *look at each other*

Yang: That's... uh?... the tricky part...

Weiss: Curious.

Weiss: *leans forward to hug the sisters*

Weiss: *stands upright*

Weiss: Ruby!

Ruby: *recoils*

Ruby: I LOVE YOU!

Weiss: *recoils*

Yang: Oh shit, yeah, me too.

Weiss: I... I don't. I hope you are not being a capricious with my heart.

Yang: I could never do that! I mean...

Weiss: You mean?..

Ruby: Both of us! We both love you!

Weiss: *stumbles forward; tries to brace herself on Ruby's hanging bunk, but it swings and she falters*

Ruby and Yang: *catch Weiss as she falls*

Yang: On her bed.

Ruby and Yang: *stand up as they move Weiss onto her bed*

Ruby and Yang: *watch her*

Weiss (weakly): You two will be the death of me... What am I to do with you?

Yang: Preferably one of us. Did I just say that?

Weiss: Scandalous tongue I have grown to love...

Yang: *ears perk up*

Weiss: Why must you two vex me?..

Yang: *leans over her*

Yang: Because we love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: *sniffles on her bed*

Weiss (internally): They couldn't possibly mean... I mean, we are team mates. They are my beloved team mates... I'm sure it's not romantic. Yang did ask for a kiss. A kiss on the cheek. Correction, she asked for a kiss, I was the one who planted it on her cheek. Ruby did call me sexy.

Weiss: *sits upright in her bed*

Weiss (internally): They couldn't possibly... *sniff* I must recover my ladylike demeanour and question them about this.

Weiss: *steps up to their mirror*

Weiss (internally): If I know the doofus, right now she's in the library.

* * *

Weiss: Ruby.

Ruby: *sits upright*

Ruby: Wait, I didn't do anything wrong.

Weiss: I am not certain why that was your first reaction.

Ruby: How were the chocolates?

Weiss: Not what I wished to discuss. Ruby, it seems you said something startling, and I wish to know if you stand by your words?

Weiss: *tries her best to stand at attention and hide her nervous shaking*

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: You said I was sexy and that you love me. At first I was overcome with my emotions. But I must know, did you mean your overtures... romantically?

Ruby: I don't know why you're so surprised. Your like a... a...

Weiss: Snow angel?

Ruby: Yes!

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: I am always admonishing you.

Ruby: Because you care.

Weiss: What?

Ruby: You want what is best for me.

Weiss: Verily... So, to confirm, the chocolates were meant as a romantic overture?

Ruby: *nervously nods*

Weiss: And your sister. Were her overtures also romantic?

Ruby: We... we... just figured it out...

Weiss: Figured what out?

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Weiss: *leans up next to Ruby's hood and whispers* You should know by not that this does not work on me.

Ruby: It works on me... Yang and I both love you... romantically...

Weiss: I am afraid I am once again being overcome with heady emotions. If you would... excuse me...

* * *

Weiss: *fretfully rolls around in her bed*

Yang: Weiss?

Weiss: *rolls over and looks at Yang standing by her bed*

Yang: We didn't want to do this to you.

Weiss: *rolls away*

Weiss: You have done nothing of the sort.

Yang: When we found out what was going on, we were trying to figure out some way to make this... I don't know... make sense... That's when you walked in, by the way.

Weiss: I know you would never mean to make me worry so.

Weiss: *rolls back towards her*

Weiss: But I fear you have...

Yang: What if there was a way to resolve this dilemma.

Weiss: Oh?

Yang: It was Ruby's idea.

Weiss: *sniffs* They have not yet managed to kill any of us.

Yang: What if we share you?

Weiss: You could not possibly be suggesting something so scandalous.

Yang: Me? No.

Weiss: *rolls away*

Weiss: That does... sound... like something Ruby might suggest...

Weiss: *rolls back towards Yang*

Weiss: But why me?

Yang: You are beauty personified. You have the grace of a dancing snowflake. You care enough about us to... tell us... what we are doing wrong...

Weiss: I thought you detested my constant admonishments.

Yang: And... somehow learned to count on them...

Weiss: You are crass and bellicose, with a heart larger than my family's empire. How could you have stolen my heart so? How could your sister do the same? How could I expect to choose between you? How could I expect to NOT?

Yang: *holds her hand over Weiss' mouth*

Yang: *leans down over her, just hanging in the air for a moment*

Yang: *leans down and kisses Weiss*

Weiss: *tries to continue the kiss as Yang pulls away*

Yang: Someone else deserves that kiss.

Weiss: *rolls away*

Yang: Oh no you don't.

Yang: *picks up Weiss and carries her like a princess*

Weiss: *huff*

* * *

Yang: *walks up to Ruby, still carrying Weiss*

Weiss: *tries her best to maintain her elegant allure, but cannot completely hide her nervousness*

Yang: Weiss has got something to say to you.

Weiss: Perhaps, if you put me down, you boorish lout.

Yang: *kisses Weiss' cheek*

Weiss: *nervously looks about*

Weiss: I still request you put me down.

Yang: *gently puts Weiss down*

Weiss: *straightens herself up*

Weiss: Ruby. You made quite the scandalous proposal.

Ruby: I what?

Yang: I might have... told her...

Ruby: Oh, no!

Weiss: Yes, it is quite scandalous. And I assume it's simply because of the time I'm spending with you... but at least in my heart... that means the world to me... it makes some sort of irrational sense...

Weiss : *sighs*

Yang: She's saying she's in.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: *steps forward*

Weiss: *gently craddles Ruby's face*

Weiss: *passionately kisses Ruby*

* * *

RWY: *walks into their room*

Blake: *reading a book*

Weiss: We have news. Rather disturbing news.

Blake: *questioning look*

Yang: Ruby and I couldn't decide who gets Weiss, and well...

Yang: *reaches around to pull both Ruby and Weiss into a hug*

Ruby: Please, please, please don't get mad at us.

Blake: *puts down her book*

Blake: *pulls out something*

Blake: *puts on a collar*

Blake: You accept my lifestyle choice, and I'll accept yours.

*pregnant pause*

Yang: That is actually kinda fair. Have fun with your master.

Blake: Oh, we will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189462332730/northern-sunrise-chocolate-part-iiii) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189452055492/northern-sunrise-chocolate-part-iii) Tumblog.


End file.
